camp_jupiter_and_halfbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Divide Et Impera
"In the Name of Rome!" Author's note: I am not from an english Country so I don't have the best Grammar! Written by : AlienDark12 (( Play this while reading my Amazing Fanfiction! )) "War, War never Changes" The month was April, when all of the Birds were singing and the Bugs were emerging from their hiding places. In one isolated Area, there was a vast field untouched by Mortal hands, it seemed to go on and on. It was covered in Dark Green grass and tall trees, along with mythological animal life, then the beautiful silence was broken when the sounds of marching and trumpets were heard. "CHARGE!" Yelled Percy as he begins to charge along with the rest of Camp Half Blood towards the Roman Legion, with loud war cries like "FOR Camp Half Blood!" and all other types of intimidation. The Romans form a tight shield wall to protect themselves from any throwing object that was hurled at them. Percy Jackson who is leading the Greek attackers commands Annabeth to send her Pegasus and the other Pegasus riders to attack the Romans from the top, but the Romans planned this, and has a trick up their sleeve. Percy Jackson and his horde reaches closer, too close. The Romans raise up their light pilums and throws a volley, and that's when the slaughter began. The first Greek to be hit was Clarisse, the Pilum went straight through her eye and out the back of her head. The whole front row was hit by the pilums, some blocked with their shields, but found their shields now unusable, leaving them defenceless against the Roman Weapons. About 30 or 40 Campers were killed by that first volley, and Percy jackson luckily survived. Now that the Greeks launch their pegasus at the Romans, with Annabeth leading the air attack. The Pegasus riders grow closer to the Romans as their hear some sort of screeching sound, and Annabeth's eyes open wide with fear, then she yells out "EAGLES!" but by the time she yelled these words out, there was an eagle aiming for the kill, right at Annabeth. A Athena Camper on a pegasus was charging down at an Eagle as something flew past her that seemed to look like a throwing spear of some kind, then the Athenian turns to face an eagle's Talons that were about 1 foot away from her face, with a Roman riding on the back of the Eagle. Percy and his campers were very close now, and the Romans wanted this. The Romans throw a new wave of Pilums, but these Pilums are stronger, more heavy, making them more powerful on impact. Sadly, the first Pilum hit the front row where most of the Important Campers were, Including Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, and more. Hazel was hit in the chest, and Leo was hit in the stomach. When Leo was hit in the Stomach, it was so power that the Pilum went straight through Leo's body and out the other side, hitting Piper in the forehead. The rest was too brutal to put into words. The Greeks were scared, and was panicking before the melee combat even started, not very good for Moral. The Remaining Greeks smash into the Roman Lines, while the Romans Dash out with their Swords, making dead bodies fall one by one. Jessica wakes up from being knocked out by a Roman, as she finally gains consciousness, her brain registers intense pain coming from a large gash on her side. Jessica tries to scream but she was a mute, she couldn't call for help at all, and most of her friends where either dead or about to be. She reached into her right pocket and pulls out a picture of this guy holder her in his arms, and she began to cry, thinking that she will never be able to give him that dance that she promised him. Jessica then flips over, and starts to crawl through the battlefield. But she is has lost a lot of blood, and her strength is starting to give out on her. Her face was crying buckets now as she slowly crawled through the battlefield that is covered with bodies, and as she crawls, she leaves a long blood trail that seems to increase as she goes on. Finally, her body gives up, and Jessica coughs up some blood and shuts her eyes for the last time. The Surviving Greeks just ran after how much death there was, and the leading Centurion stepped in front of the Legion and yelled two Commands, "ADVANCE! MARCHING ORDERS: FAST!!!" then he turned around and made a loud war cry and charged at the running greeks. The Entire Legion in Synchronization yelled "ROMA INVICTA!!!" then charged forward to join their Centurion in the chase. Sadly, by now the Green fields were now drenched in blood, there were no more birds and bugs, not including the flies. A deep mist settled onto the field of the dead, the blood was so thick that the mist became Red with blood. Almost all of the mythological creatures are gone, besides a couple of wolves that mysteriously walked across the battlefield and carried off dead bodies to eat. Two Days Later '' Maximus sits down on the pier that stands over the Canoe lake, he is the same person who lead the attack two days ago, he was the Centurion that lead the First and Final Charge. Maximus was simply humming a nice tune, then he turns around due to some sound of movement to see a Female Roman Soldier who seemed to be in a Chainmail sort of Armor, and Maximus simply said "Violet, why aren't you with your Cohort? I wouldn't like you to get in trouble.". Violet puts on a smile and walks towards Maximus again and sits down right next to him on the side of the Wooden Pier overlooking the Canoe lake. Maximus sighs then looks at Violet's face, ( Who is extremely Beautiful. ) and said "All of the people I called this past week is still in my head, Violet. What do I do?!". Violet placed her hand on Maximus's shoulder and says "Forget, and move on." as that is said, Violet places her lips onto Maximus's lips and they share a passionate kiss. The birds were back to sing, the bugs were back as well. But One Thing Won't Come back : Camp Half Blood. 'Sorry if there was A lot of errors, my english is not good neither is my skills in writing! Thank you for reading this and make sure the leave a Comment Below! BYEE ''' © 2014, Addison Evans